


Allergy

by RdmFavCpls



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Alice in Wonderland play, F/M, Zen's allergies, you are a stage actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Summary: Zen was a musical actor. When he took to the stage, he took command of the spotlight on stage. His works are all broadcasted over RFA with Jaehee, Seven, and Zen himself. You are a stage actor, performing characters like the Juliet from Romeo and Juliet, but no one seems to know or care. You wish to let Zen come see your newest play but there was one problem.





	Allergy

Title: Allergy

Category: Mystic Messenger

Pairing: Zen/MC

Rating: T 

Summary: Zen was a musical actor. When he took to the stage, he took command of the spotlight on stage. His works are all broadcasted over RFA with Jaehee, Seven, and Zen himself. You are a stage actor, performing characters like the Juliet from Romeo and Juliet, but no one seems to know or care. You wish to let Zen come see your newest play but there was one problem. 

Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the franchisor.

Author’s Note: This is for one of my dearest and sweetest friends on Tumblr lost-and-found-jc. I know it’s possibly late but happy birthday ^^. I hope you enjoy your present. 

~~Story Begins~~

You was playing around with your phone as you sit in the audience seats waiting for the director to get done fussing about the characters involved with infamous tea party scene where Alice (or in this case, Allen) hides in the teapot to avoid the Red Queen’s (or Red King’s) right hand man, the Knight of Hearts. 

You couldn’t get online into RFA because you was sure Zen had already ranted about your fight to the rest of the members. Jaehee would try to be understanding but her passion for Zen as a fan would prove to be stronger, you would think that Jumin would be the most neutral but his loyalty to RFA is stronger with the older members than with you which is understandable. Yoosung would surprisingly be on your side asking why it is okay for Zen to take a bunch of selfies with random girls but you can’t even be in a room with another man, (Zen: all men are beasts Yoosung, even you! Yoosung: I’m not a beast! I’m a cute puppy!). Seven would just be talking about random things to try and keep the peace. 

You entering the chat room would only cause more chaos, but you were bored. You had your script memorized considering your character was mostly special effects but you needed to know when to do the effects. 

Finally the director had everyone start from the tea party scene and to continue. The first showing was just a week from now and he wanted everything to be perfect. 

Meanwhile, Zen was fuming. He had started a fight last night with you because he wanted to know the reason as to why you have been coming home late. You just kept telling him practice but you wouldn’t state where or for what. You just said you couldn’t tell him. You said it was to protect him, but what are you protecting him from? He should be the knight in shining armor protecting you.

Seven: Guess what~~

Yoosung: Do we really want to know?

Seven: I just scored tickets to see the play Alice in Wonderland~ I can bring three more people.

Jaehee: Who do you plan on bringing?

Seven: Saeran, Zen, and Yoosung.

Yoosung: *happy emoji* 

Zen: I would let (Y/N) know but she’ll possibly get mad.

Oh, if Zen would have known what you was doing. If only he knew how much you wanted him to be there, but you know of the consequences of what will happen. He did not however.

On the night of the play, you was so busy that you couldn’t even look at the phone. You really wanted to text Zen to ask him to send you good luck. You missed him but the from way he was acting towards you, he didn’t miss you. You was wrong. Zen was dying because he missed you so much. The bed and the apartment was cold and lonely without you and he wonders why he has to be such a jealous man but he was worried about you. 

He trusted you but he didn’t trust the other men out there. 

Zen was just hanging out in the lobby with Seven, Saeran and Yoosung. He was watching people rush back and forth in their costumes. He was kind of curious over what type of play this Alice in Wonderland would be considering that he saw the main lead was a male.

“No way, is that -” Yoosung started to say but Zen felt something bump him in the back.

“Sorry,” you said not realizing that you just bumped into your boyfriend. Three of you have been running all over the place, the main lead, the red king, and you. None of the other crew members seemed like they wanted to help out for the last minute. The mad hatter character was understandable with all of the make-up they had to have put on, but the others were just lazy. 

You got extremely lucky that none of the coffee you grabbed for the main lead, red king, the director, and yourself spilled. It was bad enough that you went out in your stage costume. Your pink and purple cat ears with your makeup on (purple eyeshadow, cat whiskers, you couldn’t see it until a certain light on stage shines on you but you had the make-up for a wide smile on your face), a pink and purple striped dress with matching tights and tail. 

“(Y/N)!” one of your fellow actors said, the one who played the March Hare. “Did you bring us coffee?”

“No,” you said. “At least not for the ones who aren’t helping out.”

“(Y/N)?” Zen asked turning around. 

“Ahh, I got to go,” you said rushing away not wanting your boyfriend to start having an allergic reaction. You didn’t see Zen’s confused stare at your retreating form.

“Ah-ha!” Yoosung exclaimed as he looked at the program. “I know why (Y/N) has been avoiding you!”

“Why?” Zen asked looking at the young boy. 

“She’s playing as the Cheshire Cat,” Saeran said as Zen sneezed. “She didn’t want your severe allergy to act up.”

Zen grabbed the program out of Yoosung’s hands causing the natural brown hair man to pout and whine about giving it back. Sure enough, you was playing as the Cheshire Cat, but what’s this? You played as Juliet before? You played as Christine Daae? You’ve played a lot of minor parts too and won rewards? Why did you not tell him? 

His red eyes glared at Seven who had that all too smug look on his face that told Zen that Seven knew. For your sake, Zen is going to try and not sneeze when you come on stage. He wants to see your beautiful performance. 

When you went on stage, you didn’t look at the audience. You don’t think you could stand to see those red eyes in pain because of his allergy that you brought up. You could hear the muffled sneezing in the audience but it didn’t sound like your boyfriends. You took a chance and looked at the audience. You saw Yoosung, Saeran and Seven in the audience, but you couldn’t see your boyfriend. 

It was better this way you thought to yourself. You tried to ignore the feeling of your heart dropping down to your stomach as you played the part of the mysterious cheshire cat. 

 

Zen regretted not staying to see your full performance, or the full play, but he needed to do something. He needed to be proper about it and apologize to you. Apologize for the fight, for the way he acted, for not wishing you good luck for your plays, he needed to apologize.

He had planned on spending tomorrow trying to talk it over with you about this fight, but now he knows what he needs to do. He needs to get into an allergy doctor, he needs to explain that it was just a misunderstanding to the RFA because you was concerned about him, and he most wanted to just sleep with you back in his arms. 

You was rubbing the makeup off of your face, you had already changed into your favorite sweater and pants, not looking forward to putting everything back on the next day, when there was a knock on your door. You was not going to answer the door when there is purple makeup staining your face in the most hideous fashion.

“It’s unlocked,” you called out as you scrubbed your face again, removing the traces of make-up. You heard the door open and shut but no one said anything. You looked up at your mirror and let out a gasp. Zen was standing behind you, holding something behind his back with a blush on his face. “Zen? What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to take you home and to give you something for an excellent performance,” he said.

You folded your little towel again and continued taking the make-up off. “You wasn’t there for it, Zen, so how would you know?”

“Because I know that whatever you do, you do an excellent job,” Zen said as you finished taking off your make-up. You looked at him in the mirror with a curious expression. “Also because you have given me such good tips before about my acting.”

“Do you understand as to why I didn’t want to tell you?” you asked turning around to face your boyfriend directly. You was startled when Zen pulled out a bouquet of roses and a stuffed teddy bear. “Zen, what is this?”

“It’s for you and your excellent job. I wish I could have been there to help you after practice, to cheer you on,” Zen said as he got closer to you. “Like you do for me. You was only worried about me and I can’t believe I’m saying this but, my allergy almost made me lose you.”

You took the items he had and smelled the roses, “Zen, is this an apology?”

“Yes, I’m sorry for making a huge fuss. It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s all the men out in the world, including me!” Zen said. “All men are beasts!”

“Yoosung is a cute puppy though,” you said interrupting his lecture because you know how your boyfriend is.

“He is a beast to!” Zen said. You chuckled at your boyfriend’s antics. “Listen, (Y/N), I would like it if you came back home. It’s so cold and lonely there that now without have you being there. Before you, I never knew I was feeling this lonely until you came into my life.” He got down on his knees and looked up at you, “Please, forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive,” you said with a smile. “It was a misunderstanding and after this play was done, I would have told you what I’ve been doing and what I was playing act. I just didn’t want to get your allergies to act up.”

“I know,” Zen said. “I love that about you. You always put others first, but what about yourself? When do you ever consider about yourself? “

“Zen,” 

“Please, let me be your rock, the one to cheer you on up stage just like you cheer me on, allow me to be your biggest fan before Jaehee gets there,” Zen said standing up and grabbing your chin gently. “Let me claim you so that other men know you are already taken.”

‘It just can’t be showing,” you said with a smile.


End file.
